


Alana Goes to Therapy

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, I promise, Lightly implied self harm, ends happily, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot has convinced Alana to attend a therapy session, but she has to get her in the room first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alana Goes to Therapy

A few days later, Margot and Alana were sitting in the waiting room of a noted psychiatrist, Jeremy Benson. Alana was fidgeting in her seat, anxious to be anywhere else but there.

Margot was still amazed that she had got Alana to agree to leave the house at all after she had brought up the idea of therapy. Granted, it had taken three days of fighting and sleeping on the couch, and a little bloodshed on Margot’s part, but here they were.

However, at this point, Margot could see that Alana was considering running out of the room and driving back home as fast as she could, just from her rigid posture and pale facial expression. Alana was extremely afraid of talking about her parents and their reaction to her engagement, if the last couple of weeks had been anything to go by.

Margot mused that the only way Alana would ever want to talk about it was if she was drunk. She was still considering the idea, especially after the drunken breakdown Alana had four days ago.

Alana grasped Margot’s hand in a vice grip. She had started shaking slightly. Margot put an arm around her shoulder in comfort. She had known this would be hard, but Alana seemed to be having an extremely adverse reaction to the situation. It was just therapy, for god’s sake!

Margot quelled the thought, and mentally chastised herself. She was in no position to judge Alana. Everyone reacted differently to these sorts of situations. She needed to support her princess, not drive her away.

Margot smiled at her pun. She’d been the one to drive Alana there. She needn’t worry about driving Alana away. Alana was quite capable of that herself, and looked ready to, as well. The door opened as the psychiatrist stood before them. He spoke, “Hello. You must be Ms Verger and Ms Bloom. I’m Dr Jeremy Benson. Come on in.”

Alana stood up shakily, with Margot supporting her. They entered the lavish office and sat down in the same chair, Alana almost in her lap. Dr Benson smiled warmly at them as he sat down. He could see that Alana was having a very rough time, especially given what Margot had briefly told him over the phone.

“Alana”, he motioned to the seat beside Margot, “why don’t you move into a more comfortable seat?” Alana jerked her head, and seemed to register where she was for the first time. She got up slowly and sank into the chair beside Margot, once more lowering her head, refusing to make eye contact with the Doctor or Margot.

Margot touched Alana’s hand, “Sweetheart, look at us. Talk to us. We’re here to help. I promise if it gets too much we can leave.”

Alana nodded her head, almost imperceptibly. The two other occupants managed to catch it, so they knew Alana was partially aware of what was going on.

Margot turned to the doctor and spoke, “We’ve been having a rough few weeks. We got engaged recently and thought it would be a good idea to tell Alana’s parents. It… didn’t go as we’d hoped. I’ve tried to talk to her about it since it happened, but she won’t say anything.”

Margot started crying a little as she recounted, “She tries to bury herself in her work. She comes home tired and stressed. Several days ago, she had to take the day off and she had a breakdown.

I thought that would mean that she was improving, but she didn’t talk about it at all afterwards. Not until she accidentally got drunk, anyway, and then there was another breakdown. When I mentioned coming here, she got angry and we fought for three days. Now… well…” She gestured to Alana, who was still gazing at the floor, refusing to speak.

Dr Benson looked pensive for a moment before turning to Alana. “Alana, why don’t you tell me your view of the events?” He was met with an almost stony silence. He tried again, “Alana, I understand this is hard for you. Would it be alright if you and I started off talking about something else?” Silence.

The doctor looked at Margot, “Margot, would you mind leaving for a few minutes. I’d like to get to speak with Alana alone, please.” As Margot nodded and stood up, Alana’s head shot up and fear covered her face.

“Please don’t leave me, Margot! I need you! I can’t do this by myself!” Alana cried. Margot looked at the doctor with anguish on her face at hearing her fiancé plead with her, but at his nod, she left the room quietly. Alana started crying in full force now, heaving sobs, as if Margot had died, not just left the room for a few minutes.

Dr Benson looked at Alana, as she raised her head, and assumed eye contact with him, all traces of sadness gone, instead replaced by anger. She hissed venomously at him, “You son of a bitch! You did that deliberately! What the fuck?!” Dr Benson was unfazed by her reaction. He had expected something similar. The result was the same. Alana was now talking and she didn’t even realise!

“Fucking scumbag. I could have you disappear without a trace and no one would even realise before it was too late! You’re just as bad as my parents! God damn you! God damn my fucking parents. How they think they could just kick me, their only daughter, out of their house is beyond me! I should have stayed and given them a piece of my mind. In fact, I will right now!”

Alana stood up, but Dr Benson said, “Alana, please stay in the room. We need to talk about this. _You_ need to talk about this.”

Alana stared daggers at him, “Who do you think you are, my parents??!! Well, I’ll tell you about my fucking parents!! They don’t deserve me after what they did!! I’m not going to go crawling back to them begging for forgiveness! It’s not my fault I love Margot!”

At that point, she wavered and almost fell to her knees in tears before finding her seat, where she sat down and started shaking and crying, as had become the norm over the last week for her. Margot, who had heard every word, chose to come in at that point, almost tripping over in her haste to get to Alana.

The two women embraced each other tightly, one crying freely and the other trying to hold back tears. “Margot, oh Margot! I love you so much! Who cares what my parents think? I’m better off without them”, cried Alana.

Margot ceased her futile efforts to hold back tears, and cried with Alana. Eventually, the crying slowed and Dr Benson handed over a box of tissues. Wiping her eyes, Alana apologised, “I’m so sorry for my behaviour, Dr Benson. I won’t try to justify it. That was completely unprofessional of me and I’d understand if you feel like you need to refer me to another psychiatrist.”

Dr Benson scoffed, “Don’t be silly, Alana. If it’s any consolation, you don’t even come close to the worst patients I’ve had. You’re upset and I was the only other person in the room, so it’s natural that you’d target me. Your rage was misdirected at me, but now you finally see that it’s your parents who are to blame, not anyone else, and especially not you!”

Alana cracked a weak smile at that statement, “I guess I did a number on my psyche, huh?”

Margot laughed, for reasons unknown even to her, and hugged Alana tightly. “I love you, princess. It makes me glad that you feel the same way. It’s not your fault what happened. I’m so happy that you’ve managed to start venting your emotions.”

Alana replied, “Me too. I just wish none of it happened, though. At least I still have you.” Margot said, “Well, you know as well as I do that we can’t change the past, but we can create the future together! You’ll always have me, sweetheart. You just need to learn to talk to me about your feelings more often.”

Alana nodded and spoke to Dr Benson, “Do you think I can start getting better now?” Dr Benson replied, “Well, it won’t fix itself overnight, but I think with a few more sessions, we can see how you handle things. Shall we make an appointment for next week?”

As Alana made another appointment, Margot went outside for some fresh air. She breathed easily now that she could see her Alana improving, bit by bit. She tensed as she felt arms around her neck, but realised that it was only Alana, as she felt a kiss pressed on her cheek. She smiled, feeling cheeky, pun intended. “Hey, _Lana!_ I missed you, darling! What do you say to going out for dinner, huh? There’s a nice little restaurant we could go to; it’d be the perfect place?”

Alana smiled at the pet name, for once, before replying, “I’d rather eat with you at home. God knows we haven’t spent enough time together lately!”

Margot grinned, “You’re on, girlfriend!” Alana looked shocked, “That’s _fiancé_ to you, Ms Verger, or did you forget already?”

Margot laughed and picked Alana up, twirling her around, making Alana dizzy. The resulting kiss made her even dizzier but for a completely different reason.

Eventually they made it to the car, and began the drive home, where food, comfort and Applesauce would be waiting.


End file.
